Bloody Confessions
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Sasuke meets Naruto on top of the Hokage Cliff. He hears a confession he never thought he’d hear, as well as a secret hidden in his bloodline. Full summary inside.


Bloody Confessions

DG32173

Sarah: uh, I hope you enjoy. I don't own the Naruto anime, manga, or cast. Thanks for checking this out. And it's gonna be weird.

_**SUMMARY**_

Sasuke meets Naruto on top of the Hokage Cliff. He hears a confession he never thought he'd hear, as well as a secret hidden in his bloodline. Then he has to move quickly before Naruto does irreparable damage to his body. Can Sasuke make it to the blonde in time? Or will he give up his own life to stay with the blonde even in death? **_Sasu/Naru_**

* * *

_**STORY**_

Sasuke looks up as Sakura runs up. It has been nearly fifteen years since they had become Jounin, and nearly five since Naruto became Hokage. It's been just over twenty years since Team 7 had been put together. And the three had stayed close friends ever since. "Sasuke! Come quickly! Naruto's on the edge of the Hokage Cliff! He won't talk to anyone but you!" she cries out, distraught.

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock and he takes off to the Hokage Cliff as fast as his legs can carry him, praying he can get there before Naruto does anything stupid. In less than two minutes, the anbu is on top of the Hokage cliff, looking at Naruto. "You came," the blonde Hokage says softly, staring out at the evening sky.

"I would never leave you, Naruto. Never," Sasuke murmurs. "Now step away from the edge, please!"

Naruto turns and looks into Sasuke's dark eyes with his own bright blue ones. "I have a few things I need to tell you," he murmurs, ignoring the request. Sasuke nods silently, encouraging the blonde to continue. "I was looking through the old scrolls a few weeks ago. And I found something about the start of your clan … the start of the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke pales. "W-what?" he gasps in shock. "W-what d-do you m-mean?" he stutters.

Naruto sighs. "The sharingan … it didn't originate with humans," the blonde murmurs. Sasuke's eyes widen, but he doesn't say anything. "It started through a fallen angel," the blonde continues. "The angel fell in love with an outcast human … and that started the Uchiha clan. As the children kept marrying more humans, the angel blood faded away … all except the gift of the sharingan eye and the deepest and truest power."

"H-how?" Sasuke stutters. He seems to be doing that a lot in the past few minutes.

Naruto smiles. "I need you to find that out for yourself … if you can unlock the truest power of the sharingan. But first, I have something to say … I have loved you since I first met you, Sasuke Uchiha, and I always will," he murmurs, stepping backwards to fall off of the cliff.

"NARUTO! NOOOOO!" Sasuke screams in anguish. Not even thinking, he leaps off of the cliff and falls. In less than a second, his arms wrap around the waist of the young man he had fallen in love with from the first second he saw him in the Academy, twenty-one years ago, when they were only eleven. He had only treated him roughly because he didn't want to admit to anyone that he's homosexual … or rather, Naruto-sexual, seeing as Naruto is the only person of either gender that he had ever cared for as more than a friend.

As he falls, he absently wonders if they will both die at the same second. So long as they die together… though he'd rather they live together for more years. As they fall, he feels something sprout from his back, roughly tearing through his back and allowing blood to fly out. As he feels the thing split in two, huge wings. He doesn't know how, but he knows they _are_ wings … angel wings to be precise. The wings spread out and slow their fall. He hears gasps of surprise and shock, as well as screams of horror, from below. But it is all nothing to him. Only one thing matters. And that one thing is his beloved, safely wrapped in his arms. Naruto looks up in his eyes. "You did it, Sasuke," the blonde murmurs happily. "I knew you would."

They land gently and safely on the ground, the pale anbu's wings wrapping around them in motion of protection. Both of the men now can see that Sasuke's wings are _huge_ silvery angel wings, dripping with crimson blood. "Dobe, you are such an idiot," the dark-haired boy says softly, nuzzling the blonde's hair. "You shouldn't have done that! You could have been killed … and I love you too. I always have, and I always will."

"I guess today held two bloody confessions," Naruto says, teasing the blood dripping from his love's wings.

Sasuke tucks his wings behind him and stands Naruto up as pretty much the whole village comes rushing towards them, asking about a thousand questions a minute. But Sasuke's arms never leave the shorter man's waist. This was a perfect day, other than the almost death of the two, and neither Hokage nor Anbu would allow anything to ruin it.

* * *

Sarah: that didn't _quite_ turn out as planned, but it's very good, in my opinion. Even though it's shorter than my original intention of at least five pages, I hope you enjoy. This document isn't even _three_ pages, being only two and a half. Meh, see ya! Buh-bye! 


End file.
